thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bennett The Sage
Bennett the Sage (aka Sage) is a former video contributor and reviewer on TGWTG. He began mainly reviewing video games, like "the kind you would see on GameTrailers or IGN or what have you," but he has written a few articles as well. By 2014, he has openly left gaming reviews to focus more on Anime Abandon. Beginning on TGWTG Bennett started doing reviews in March 2008 and began releasing them on GameTrailers.com under the pseudonym Strayer. After visiting sites like the short-lived Reelgamers.com and also Gamepartisan.com, he stumbled upon TGWTG. He says how he actually got on the site is a convoluted story: "After That Dude In the Suede released his first AMV Heaven, I made a comment under the video where I said that he shouldn't have posted that AMV at the end of his video since he's getting payed for views. Mike Michaud, the admin of the site, contacted me after that comment and said that he liked my Chrono Cross retrospective that I posted onto the ThatGuy's blog list some time ago, and that he would not have seen it had I not posted that same comment under Suede's video. From there, he asked me if I would like to participate in the Best of Blogs (B.O.B.) contest about a few months back. I said yes and I got the majority of the votes and landed this gig here on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com." Sage has also made a few appearances in other videos. Most notably the farewell to Suede and the Christmas 2008 special. Sage Reviews In his first series, Sage takes a look at some of the biggest games of this century and creates lists of some of the greatest "greats" in video game history. For a list of episodes, go see Sage Reviews. In November 2013, he openly decided to stop reviewing games to focus on other projects and series like Anime Abandon Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre Sage debuted his next series in February 2009, during the donation drive where he reviews a user's fanfiction about The Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd in a show he called "Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre". In this series, he reviews the best of the worst in the world of fanfiction. He stopped this series in early 2011, when asked if he would ever continue on his formspring ( http://www.formspring.me/BenTheSage )he stated, I pretty much explained in the last MFT that I was through with the series. I just didn't feel like making them anymore. Comic Conventions Sage's latest series started in August 2009, and is all about the world of sequential art. In Comic Conventions he attempts to showcase a particular comic, or a series of moments in comics, while explaining how the subject at hand is related to the industry as a whole. Donation Drive On December 5th, 2009, Sage took part in the second donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House charity! Specials As part of the December 5th donation drive, Bennett released a special video. This video was a review of the movie, Dolemite. *Dolemite (December 5th, 2009 as part of the drive. December 7th on the site.) *Sage and Linkara - Roger Corman's Fantastic Four (May 17th, 2010 and was part of the Year Two event.) *Deadfall (December 7th, 2010, was first released as part of the third drive.) *Sage and The Cinema Snob - Human Tornado (December 15th as a crossover from the charity drive) *Sage and The Spoony One- Garzey's Wings (December 18th, 2010 as a crossover from the charity drive) *Human Tornado and Garzey's Wings Bloopers (December 23rd, 2010 as part of the bloopers for both previous crossovers) *Mailbags #1 (May 9th, 2011) *You Wish You Were Me! (July 8th, 2011) *Top 5 Best & Worst Covers Of All Time (August 7th, 2011) *Dracula & Diatron-5 Outtakes (January 24th, 2012) *Dracula and Diatron-5 Commentaries (January 30th, 2012) *Top 10 Most WTF Music Videos (March 17th, 2012) *Rock Band: The Sage's First EVER Review (March 19th, 2012) *Sage & NC Starchaser Commentary (May 2nd, 2012) *FanimeCon 2012 Q&A (May 30th, 2012) *Top Ten Worst Songs (By Otherwise Good Artists) (July 17th, 2012) *Sage is Going to Alcon (August 16th, 2012) *Sage Tries Jellied Eel (September 16th, 2012) *BMB Batman Returns Bloopers (October 2nd, 2012) *Breaking Dawn Part II Vlog (November 17th, 2012) *Sage's Top Ten Favorite Films (December 1st, 2012) *Sage's Top Ten Favorite Musicians (December 8th, 2012) *Sage's Top Ten Favorite Games (December 15th, 2012) *Sage's Top Ten Favorite Anime (December 22nd, 2012) *Bennett The Sage is Going to Con-G 2013! (January 22nd, 2013) *Movie 43 Vlog (February 3rd, 2013) *September Announcements! (July 31st, 2013) *The Top 20 Worst #1 Songs (August 6th, 2013) *The Top 20 Best #1 Songs (August 20th, 2013) *Alcon 2013 Q&A Panel (September 17th, 2013) *The Guyver Bloopers (October 23rd, 2013) *Twilight of the Cockroaches Commentary (November 2nd, 2013) *Fist of the North Star Commentary (November 28th, 2013) *Sage Vlogs: Under the Skin (April 21st, 2014) *Sage is Going to Mythicon 2014 (August 2nd, 2014) *Mythicon 2014 Q&A (November 7th, 2014) *The Sage is on Patreon! (March 7th, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: MD Geist (March 14th, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Inuyasha (March 21st, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Ninja Resurrection (March 28th, 2015) *Sage is Going to Fanime 2015! (May 3rd, 2015) *Fanime 2015 Q&A (July 7th, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Psychic Wars (September 14th, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Gall Force (September 21st, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Video Girl Ai (September 28th, 2015) *Behind the Scenes - Sins of the Sisters (November 7th, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Sins of the Sisters (November 14th, 2015) *Nuts and Bolts: Ayane's High Kick (March 14th, 2016) *Nuts and Bolts: Bubblegum Crisis (March 21st, 2016) *Nuts and Bolts: Eiken (September 14th, 2016) *Nuts and Bolts: Elfen Lied (September 21st, 2016) *Nuts and Bolts: Speed Racer (March 14th, 2017) *Nuts and Bolts: Cyber City Oedo 808 (March 22nd, 2017) External Links *Bennett the Sage at Channel Awesome *Bennett's Youtube *Bennett the Sage on Patreon Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Cinema Snob Category:Suburban Knights Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows Category:Kickasssia